Marabounta (episode)
Marabounta is the 10th episode of Season 2 and the 36th episode of Code Lyoko. It was first aired on September 30, 2005. Synopsis When Jeremie deciphers part of Franz Hopper’s journal, he comes across an interesting theory about multi-agent systems. It states that while a lone, small program working alone is incapable of the slightest imaginative response, a group of small programs working together is said to be capable of performing highly complex tasks. Jeremie believes that a program of this nature would be a fantastic weapon to use against X.A.N.A.. On the basis of this latest discovery, Jeremie creates a new program he calls, “Marabounta”. He launches it. At first, it seems the “Marabounta” is an effective weapon for our heroes against X.A.N.A.’s monsters, but before long, things start going horribly wrong. The program starts attacking X.A.N.A.'s monsters AND Aelita. Due to the virus planted inside her, she's seen as one of X.A.N.A.'s monsters. As Jeremy was about to kill the program, the Marabounta becomes autonomous. If they don't act soon all of Lyoko will be consumed by the Marabounta and destroyed. The only way to defeat the Marabounta is by attacking its source. Unbelievably, X.A.N.A. is helping them destroy it, because if the Marabounta isn't stopped it will be destroyed as well. With the help of its monsters, Odd is able to shoot a special Laser Arrow at its source and destroy the entire monstrosity. As a courtesy, X.A.N.A.'s monsters bow to the Lyoko Warriors before leaving them unharmed. Even though X.A.N.A. helped the Lyoko Warriors defeat the Marabounta, he is still their enemy. Trivia *The original French name of this episode is the same as the English. *The first episode in which X.A.N.A. sends his monsters to help out the gang in Lyoko; This and the next episode Common Interest are possibly the only 2 episodes in which the warriors and X.A.N.A. actually help each other. *At one point during the pool scene/incident, William's hair is colored brown instead of dark blue. *Yumi was the only Lyoko Warrior to be devirtualized by the Marabounta. *This is one of the very rare episodes in which William and Sissi talk to each other. *In one scene, Odd's purple "eyebrows" and cheek markings were missing. In another, the stripes on Aelita's cheeks were missing. Gallery XANA 072.jpg|A Krab is attacked by the Marabounta. Marabounta image.jpg|The core of the Marabounta! Tumblr m5hgk7Y0dM1r7qs82o1 500.png|Odd notices it try to attack Aelita! Tumblr m0ec08JETR1qjtcmlo10 r1 1280.png|Odd rides to destroy the core of the monstrous Marabounta. XANA 014.jpg|The Krab rescues Aelita. U - monsters bow.jpg|Bowing before their enemy before walking off, not causing them any harm. XANA 081.jpg|Odd aids X.A.N.A.'s monsters Marabounta Odd riding a Krab image 1.png|He rides a Krab through the Sector! Odd 0030.jpg|They're surrounded! Odd 0024.jpg|Watching the ants crawl around. William at the Pool.jpg|William about to dive in. Tumblr lramlhmcUH1qfh5q6o3 500.jpg|William notices Ulrich is on the diving board. Ulrich about to Dive.jpg|Ulrich about to dive in. Yumi and William Help Ulrich.jpg|Yumi and William help Ulrich out of the pool. Marabounta 084.jpg|Yumi about to give Ulrich CPR. Video ca:Marabunta es:La marabunta fr:Marabounta pl:Odcinek 36 "Marabunta" pt:Marabunta ru:Марабунта Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes